


End of the World

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: When the Morning Comes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: Sherlock and John enjoy some domestic bliss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story number three of this series. It got really sappy at moments, if that's not what you are looking for I'm sorry. I blame the wine. 
> 
> “I’m gonna love you like it’s the end of the world.” People forever will study our bones so they can remember what true love looks like."

“John?” Sherlock called softly into the darkness that only the middle of the night could bring. The street lamp outside of the window had turned off an hour ago, plunging the room into complete darkness.

“John are you awake?” he called out again, slightly louder this time. He was rewarded with a grumble coming from beside him.

“What could you possibly want in the middle of the night that justifies waking me up. I was just up with Rosie an hour ago.” John mumbled out rolling towards Sherlock, his eyes still shut.

“I couldn’t sleep, John. You know I only need 10 hours of sleep a week. I’ve had at least 15 at your insistence this week.”

“We agreed you would try and get 20. I promised you could cuddle with me if you truly couldn’t fall asleep. Now, if you please, can I go back to sleep…?” John pleaded.

“But John, I have something to tell you. It’s important. I won’t be able to sleep until I make sure you hear what I have been up thinking about.” Sherlock practically whined.

“Fine. What have you been thinking about?” John said with a sigh.

“I have been thinking about us. What we have been through together and apart, Everything that led us to where we are right now. And that got me thinking about destiny. And if it is actually a real thing, or perhaps…” Sherlock trailed off as John opened his eyes and looked directly across at the detective.

“Made you lose your train of thought again?” John said with a chuckle. “I seem to be the only one able to do that.”

“Yes you are. You have a remarkable gift to stop my tongue” Sherlock replied bringing a hand up to caress John’s cheek.

“In more ways than one I believe.” John teased. “Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

Sherlock paused and seemed to think over his words for a moment. “If destiny does exist, then I am forever in its debt for bringing us together. I would not be half the man I am today if you had not come into my life. You saved me from myself, John Watson.”

“You saved me to, you know. If I hadn’t met you…I probably would have killed myself within the week. My life had no purpose. You gave me that edge of danger that I didn’t know I needed.” John replied with tears beginning to form.

“Now John. I am supposed to be the emotional one. Don’t go getting all sappy on me.” Sherlock teased as he played with the short hairs on the nape of John’s neck. “I still haven’t told you what I woke you up to say.”

“Alright, go ahead. I won’t interrupt. I may however try to distract you. I am feeling particularly distracting at the moment.” John said impishly as his fingers softly brushed over Sherlock’s bare shoulder.

“You are insatiable.” Sherlock said with a smile. “I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I was laying here thinking about us, and destiny, and was overwhelmed with how much I love you.”

“I love you too, Sherlock Holmes. I can’t imagine a life without you.” John scooted towards Sherlock, cupped his cheek and place a soft kiss on his lips.

“John Watson, I’m going to love you like it’s the end of the world.” Sherlock whispered against John’s lips. 

“I believe that is something I ought to be saying.” John answered back.

Sherlock returned the kiss, deepening it, and wrapping a leg over John’s, pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around the soldier until it was hard to tell where one man began and the other one ended.

 

The next day, Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table looking like a mad scientist, measuring different colored liquids. John was sitting on the floor playing with Rosie and her favorite toy, the stacking blocks. She loved it when they were stacked high and then she was allowed to knock them down. She clapped her hands and squealed when they hit the floor. 

“She enjoys destruction. Could be a good quality.” Sherlock commented without looking up from the microscope. 

“She’s a toddler. Of course she enjoys destruction.” John said, stacking the blocks back up into a tower. 

Rosie grabbed one of the fallen blocks and began gnawing on the edge. 

“”She’s teething, John. I still have those frozen fingers she can use. It would ease her discomfort more than that block.” Sherlock commented. 

“Sherlock, we are not feeding Rosie a frozen, severed finger. That’s what I got those gel rings for. Be a dear and fetch one of those.” 

“John, I’m at a delicate stage of this experiment. One wrong move and half the flat could explode.” Sherlock responded, holding a beaker atop of another, ready to pour the contents together. 

John rolled his eyes. “Please don’t blow up the flat. We need a place to live.” He pulled himself off of the floor and walked over to the freezer where he kept the teething rings in a small bucket. 

“There. Didn’t blow up the flat.” Sherlock beamed proudly at John, setting the beaker down on the table. 

John came around behind Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the detective’s shoulders and placing a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m glad for that. And I’m sure Mrs. Hudson thanks you as well.” He went back over and exchanged the block Rosie had for the teething ring, which she happily accepted. 

Standing up from the table, Sherlock joined them in the sitting room, folding his long legs underneath of himself. His eyes wandered over to John and simply let his gaze wander over this man he felt very lucky to be with. 

John felt Sherlock watching him and met his look. “Oh no. Don’t look at me like that right now. Rosie is right in front of us. We would scar her for life and be the reason she goes to therapy as an adult.” 

Sherlock chuckled, “You mean I can’t look at my husband with love and admiration and wonderment as to why he is still with me?”

John blushed slightly. “That is not all that your look was saying, and you know it. But thank you.” John paused, collecting his thoughts. “You know I feel the same about you, right? I think you are the most beautiful human being I have ever known. And definitely the smartest. You already knew that last one, though.” 

Sherlock flushed a deep red at the compliment, the blush going to his ears. “Now who is going to put Rosie in therapy.” Reaching over, he held John’s hand, watching Rosie slowly drift asleep with the teething ring still in her mouth. 

Sherlock scooted himself closer and rested his head on John’s shoulder. “I love you, John Watson. Always have, and always will.”


End file.
